


Blissful And Blank Little Star

by Sleepy_Seeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brainwashing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Seeker/pseuds/Sleepy_Seeker
Summary: Short stories of TFP Starscream being brainwashed by others...
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers), Breakdown/Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Predaking and Shockwave

“Megatron, there’s an extra ability I gave Predaking that I think would be useful for us.” Shockwave stated.

“Oh, and what is this ability?” Megatron questioned.

Shockwave paused. “…I think it’s easier to show you, then tell you…Starscream, get close to Predaking and look into one of his optics.”

“What?!” Starscream glared at the scientist for daring to suggest that.”

“Go on, Starscream.” Megatron encouraged with an evil smile.

The seeker flinched a his master’s words and then sighed.

Might as well get this over with and hope the beast doesn’t attack him.

Starscream then walked towards the predacon’s face to look at one of it’s golden optics.

Only… it wasn’t golden anymore.  
It was rings of all different kinds of colors.  
Green, blue, purple, pink, yellow, green, blue, purple…

Starscream soon realized his own optics were locked on them and he was unable to look away as the colors were oddly beautiful to look at and making it hard to think.

When Starscream tried to make himself back away, his body slowly walked closer to the endless colors.

Megatron raised an eyebrow at how quiet Starscream has become.

The seeker’s optics widened as he continued to see more of the hypnotic rings, Predaking purring when it sees the colors beginning to reflect in Starscream’s optics.

The normally stoic Shockwave has an almost amused tone in his voice when he speaks again. “Starscream seems to enjoy what he sees. Wouldn’t you say Lord Megatron?”

Megatron just laughed sadistically as he watches his poor, helpless Air Commander. 

Starscream was forced into staring right into the center of the pulsing, enticing rings of color. The rings flowed so smoothly and at a fast pace. However, as his optics took in the sight of the wonderful, mind-numbing colors more and more, the part of Starscream that was still trying to resist realized that the speed of the rings has increased. A small yet happy moan emerged from Starscream as bliss washed over him in euphoric waves. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in so long. The seeker was starting to not care that his mind was fading away…

Shockwave walked up to Starscream and began to rub the seeker’s lowered wings gently in an attempt to complete the hypnosis. “That’s right Starscream. Just keep looking at the colors and forget everything.”

Poor Starscream’s view was entirely filled with the sight of the pulsing colors that wanted to empty his mind, the sight draining his thoughts away like a flame burning a pile of leaves that had yet to dry. The seeker was no longer capable of even merely making even one conscious decision. Yet, why would he? The mere sensations of the colors dancing before his optics in those euphoric rings brought such bliss and happiness that he never wants to look away.

At this point, Starscream no longer has hope anymore of fighting back, his optics now mirroring the rings of color perfectly as his mouth hangs loose and his body was so relaxed that Shockwave has to hold the seeker’s limp shoulders to prevent him from falling to the ground. Starscream’s mind was so close to finally fading away into the warm, comforting darkness that wants to embrace him completely.

Moments later Predaking’s pulsing rings intensified once again Starscream’s mind gave in to the trance as a big smile spread across his face and his own ring-filled optics widened as much as they could.

Predaking blinked and his optics returned to normal.

Holding a mindless and peaceful Starscream in his gun hand, Shockwave reached to pet his creation with his normal hand.

“Good boy.”

Predaking nuzzled into the hand and then the beast went closer to gently lick the entranced Starscream’s head, which the seeker happily accepted with a giggle.

Shockwave then carried Starscream towards Megatron, who still had a sinister and smug grin on his face.

Shockwave gently whispered to Starscream. “The more you hear and obey Megatron as well as me, the happier you feel. And you will be rewarded with more colors if you do a good job.”

Starscream nodded and cuddled into Shockwave’s chest.

Shockwave felt a flicker of warmth in his spark.

Starscream was surprisingly very loving under hypnosis.

The scientist then handed the Commander over to his Lord.

Starscream immediately began to hug and cuddle his master as Megatron held him bridal style.

Megatron chuckled. “How do you feel, Starscream?”

“I feel wonderful.” Starscream giggled, his still flowing with endless, beautiful colors that emptied his mind of all bad thoughts and filled his spark with loyalty and love for his three masters. The seeker then kissed Megatron’s cheek.

Megatron grinned victoriously at his sweet, submissive servant. “You finally belong to me, Starscream.”

Starscream gives Megatron a kiss on the other cheek. “I always have.”

Megatron laughed at this and gave his servant a possessive kiss on his forehead, sending a relaxing feeling throughout Starscream’s body and making the rings in his drooping optics speed up a bit.

Starscream sighed peacefully as he rests his head on Megatron’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around his master’s neck, while his mighty master held him close to his chest and rubbed his wings. 

The sleepy, snuggling seeker silently listens to his masters talking to each other.

“Good work as always, Shockwave.”

“Thank you, Lord Megatron, I thought this would be something that pleased you…Unfortunately, it isn’t permanent yet. Starscream will wake up in about an earth hour.”

“Well then… you and your creation better start training him so he wants to stay this way.”

Behind the Decepticons, Predaking was secretly grinning right at Starscream…


	2. Soundwave

Starscream is desperately trying to sleep after a long day dealing with Megatron’s insanity, but he was unable to relax no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly, heard a strange humming close to him.

A little scared to see just what was doing this noise exactly, he opened his eyes to see where the sound was coming from. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he could only see two things: long, purple glowing tentacles aiming at him and a usually black visor full of colors. 

What instantly caught his interest were the flowing beautiful rings, his mind captivated by the amazing display before him. Unable to look away, his eye was glued to the comforting colors, finding them simply wonderful. Despite his inability to look away, his mind was still awake enough to remember who looking at him.

“S-Soundwave?... What are you doing?...”

Even though most of his mind wanted to resist, it was slowly but surely being affected by the colors and their beauty. Soundwave knew this, of course, as he began to play soft, gentle music to make it harder for Starscream to fight it. The seeker grinds his teeth and clenches his claws.

“Soundwave: Following Megatron’s orders. Starscream: Will relax. Starscream: Will be happy and loyal.

The poor seeker had no idea why, but the more he looked at the stunning colors on Soundwave’s mask, the more compelled he felt to just do as he was told. The colors were mesmerizing him, making him feel relaxed and accepting of the demands the Communications Officer was making. Still, the seeker was trying very hard to resist everything.

His optics were starting to mimic the spirals found in Soundwave’s mask, showing that he was already losing this war of wills, as the seeker succumbed to the growing desire in his mind, relaxing his hands and allowing his jaw to go slack.

The result of relaxing himself was simply blissful, as the spirals of lovely colors was slowly speeding up. Occupying his vision with its mind-numbing pleasure, Starscream fixated his gaze on them, his optics feasting on the pretty, glowing colors that Soundwave offered him.

“Starscream: Being obedient. Starscream: Will be rewarded.”

Soundwave allowed his tentacles to gently wrap all around Starscream and began to massage the tension and stress out of the seeker’s body. Starscream loved being rewarded for being a good bot. The massage was just increasing his pleasure, letting him enjoy all the splendid and alluring sensations he felt. A smile beginning to form on his face, but he was fighting it. A small part of Starscream was still struggling in Soundwave’s control.

“Starscream: Will smile for Soundwave.”

He felt the need to obey that deep voice. He wanted desperately to please the source of all these amazing and hypnotic colors, his own optics now perfectly mimicking the pace Soundwave’s mask had set. His mouth desperately wanted to curl upwards. His body wanted to be fully receptive to whatever Soundwave would say to him, most of his mind now wanted to be filled with nothing but bliss and obedience.

“Starscream: Will smile.”

With that said, Starscream gave in to the colors, grinning as big as he can, his trance now being completed. He was a happy and loyal seeker now, ready to obey whatever order that was given to him. 

“Megatron: Will be very pleased with Starscream.” Soundwave praised as he lifted up the mindless Commander into the air with his tentacles to bring him to the warlord. 

Starscream snuggled deeper into appendages that trapped him. “Of course, Master.”


	3. Megatron

Thanks to the pwoers that dark energon has given him, Megatron was finally going to have a loyal and well-behaved Starscream. 

Starscream was currently looking at the rings of purple and black that shone in Megatron’s optics, could not believe how good it made him feel to simply look at them. What was most amazing, however, was how relaxed and at ease he felt when he heard the warlord’s deep voice. Megatron was keeping close to his big, warm chest so that the seeker wouldn’t try to escape. Not that Starscream wants to anymore.

“M-Megatron…”

Megatron, smiling at his seeker’s attempt at communication.

“Shhhh, relax Starscream… no more words… and no more thoughts...Trust me to do all of that for you...”

Yes, Starscream absolutely trusts him. Why would his presence, his eyes and his voice make him feel so good if he was not a friend and trustworthy? His train of thoughts already being altered and manipulated by the Decepticon Leader, Starscream’s optics began to mimic the rings of color. His mouth hung open, as he was slowly being captivated by the mighty Megatron, his master.

Megatron, seeing that his power was truly working on his seeker, continued to smile with joy, his optics still shooting their dark rings with abandon.

“Doesn’t it feel good belonging to me, Starscream?” 

Starscream, having difficulty concentrating, tried to reply with the best of his abilities, as it would have seemed rude not to answer his master’s question.

“Y-Yes… Megatron… i-it… feels… g-good...”

Megatron smiled wickedly.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Starscream...Just imagine always feeling like this… Never having to worry about anything ever again...Just doing simple things like cleaning and organizing things in the ship… and then resting on my lap in the throne room...”

“No… more… pain?”

Surprised that the seeker can still talk in his entranced state, Megatron knew how to answer his question.

“Of course, Starscream. No more pain. Only peaceful bliss.”

His smile attaining his peak and his eyes mimicking the speed of colors found in Megatron own eyes, Starscream was ecstatic at the thought of him spending his days with his benevolent master.

“But the only way that this could work is if you surrender yourself to me. You’d need to become my slave Starscream and obey me without hesitation. Only if you do this, you can live a perfect life by my side.”

Too deep in the trance to think about what Megatron said, Starscream accepted that he was saying the truth. He deeply trusted Megatron, the best leader in the whole world. If he said that he needed to become his slave and obey him, then it must be the truth.

“Only if you submit and give in to me can you get what you want, Starscream. I know that is your greatest desire right now. Go ahead and submit to me, you know it is your deepest wish.”

With that said, the colors in the seeker’s eyes sped up to an impossible level as his silly smile stretched across his face. His empty mind, submitting fully to the power of Megatron, turning into his happy slave.


	4. Shockwave

Shockwave held Starscream firmly as he made the seeker look deep into his single, crimson optic. “I am tempted to force you to share my perception of things...”

Then colorful waves appeared in the scientist’s single optic.

Starscream whimpered and closed his optics before the colors could take effect.

This isn’t the first time Shockwave has use his power on Starscream.

Whenever Starscream annoys him, Shockwave turns the poor seeker into a giggling, cuddly yes-man for Megatron, shockwave and even Soundwave.

When Starscream is in a trance, he praises the 3 of them endlessly and then hugs them for all to see.

The seeker has blurry yet embarrassing memories of sitting in Megatron’s, Soundwave’s and Shockwave’s laps and snuggling into them while they were working on something.

They treated him like he was their personal teddy bear!

Starscream tried to beg Megatron for help, while keeping his optics closed. "Master! Are you going to allow one lieutenant to harm another? Master?!"

Megatron laughed darkly. "Come now Starscream, we both know Shockwave isn’t going to harm you... In fact, you’re quite happy and affectionate once he’s finished... It’s been a long time since we’ve seen that side of you...” 

Starscream can actually hear how touch-starved the warlord is, but refuses to open his optics no matter what.

No matter how much a small part of Starscream enjoys how gentle, caring and almost compassionate Megatron acts while the air commander is under hypnosis.

“Look me in the optic when I’m speaking to you, Starscream.”

The seeker gasped in horror when his optic flies open to look at Shockwave’s hypnotic rings.

“A t-trigger?” Starscream whimpered out, his opened optic already filling with colors.

Shockwave nodded, bringing the seeker closer to his bigger, warmer body and began to rub Starscream’s back gently. “Soundwave thought it would be a logical idea and he was correct.”

Starscream’s opened color-filled optic was almost touching Shockwave’s hypnotic only optic and the seeker could feel himself smile as the colors drained the thoughts and fear from his mind. 

Starscream tried to reason with Shockwave to stop one last time. “S-Shockwave p-p-please…”

The commander couldn’t even finish his sentence for at this point, his mind felt so good that it didn’t want Shockwave to stop.

Starscream’s subconscious mind desired the blissful blankness and it craved the warm cuddles that came afterwards.

Shockwave next words were soft and gentle, despite still being monotone. “Shhhh, Starscream… No more words… No more thoughts… No more conflict… Now, both optics if you please…”

Starscream’s other optic flew open, more eagerly then the first one and the seeker lets out a sigh that almost sounded like relief as his conscious mind finally empties completely.

Shockwave carries the now happily hugging Starscream to Megatron and gives the hypnotized commander to the warlord.

Megatron holds Starscream so close and tight that it would’ve been painful for Starscream if he wasn’t so blissfully deep in trance, so the seeker just smiles and tries to hug back just as tight.

Megatron grinned evilly when he gazed at the peaceful look the entranced seeker with seemingly endless colors in his optics was giving him.

“Shockwave, find a way to make this permanent.”

“Already on it, Lord Megatron.”


	5. Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx

Starscream shut his optics tight as Darksteel and Skylynx pinned him down.

The seeker knew what the purring beasts wanted to do.

They wanted to place Starscream under their control again.

The poor seeker really believed his mind will remain his if he didn’t look at the beautiful colors.

Unfortunately for Starscream, Predaking was recently given an ability by Shockwave that would make his victims want to give into temptation and look at his colors.

The beast smiled and began to sing.

“Helpless seeker, how little you know…

Foolish and weak and now all alone.

But you are in luck, you have been saved.

Let all of us show you the predacons’ ways.”

Starscream's body was starting to relax against his will cause of the deep, soothing voice and the calm, comforting song. The younger predacons’ snickered at this, preparing their own rainbow-filled optics for Starscream’s inevitable submission. 

“Megatron betrayed you and Knockout did too.

When you needed them most, they didn’t help you.

So let us keep you close, let us keep you near.

Rest under our wings and sleep without fear.”

Starscream’s optics began to flutter open, but he sees a glimpse of Predaking’s rainbow optics, the seeker slams his optics shut then began to struggle and shout.

“NO NO NO!”

Starscream seemed to realize that the song was controlling him and he was trying to block it out wih his own words.

Predaking tells his fellow predacons to be patient when he sees them trying to force the seeker’s optics open.

The trick is to make your future servant feel so happy, relaxed and safe that they don’t want to escape your control. 

Predaking transformed to his more humanoid form, moved to Starscream’s back and started massasing the wings as he continued singing.  
Starscream’s shouts quickly turned into small whimpers as his body relaxed even more.

“Stay with us and become mine.

Obey us, for all of time.

Stay with us, never leave our side.

Trust in us and let us into your mind.”

Starscream slowly opened his optics, not fighting the song anymore.

He didn’t want to lose control over his own his mind, but maybe it won’t be so bad.

It’s better then being hunted down by the Autobots anyway.

He wasn’t surprised when Darksteel’s and Skylynx’s victorious smiles and hypnotic rings looking down at him is the first thing he sees.

Starscream takes a deep breathe and when he exhales, the colors flowed into his own optics, a small smile on his face as he lets their control flow into his mind like a waterfall.

Predaking can feel the seeker’s mind slipping away as the king continued to pamper his silver servant’s body, so he tells his fellow predacons to stop before the trance is complete.

After all, only Predaking is allowed to completely turn Starscream’s brain into happy, mindless mush.

Predaking transformed again into his dragon form and then walked until he was in front of a sleepy, smiling Starscream looked at the biggest beast with his once crimson optics that are now full of wonderful, happy colors.

Predaking allowed his own colors to meet Starscream’s optics and gently lifted the seeker’s slightly drooled chin with his claws so the ex-commander could get a better look.

“My little seeker, now you know your place.

Your mind is now blank, gone without a trace.

You think being leader is a joy, but that’s not true.

By giving us your will, your life won’t be blue.”

Seeing that Starscream is too hypnotized to resist at this point, Darksteel and Skylynx let him go.

The first thing the freed seeker does is slowly stand up to hug Predaking’s neck.

Predaking smiled and did his best to hold Starscream in his own arms and raised his wings to prepare for flight.

“Stay with me prince, for I am your King.

I’ll protect you from what I’ve foreseen.

Look into my eyes, listen to my voice.

Give in little Star, you no longer have a choice.”

Predaking held tight onto his well-earned prize and soared into the air, towards Shortwave's lab.

Shockwave will be pleased with his new lab assistant.

Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx are already pleased to have their personal teddy bear back.


	6. Knockout And Breakdown

Starscream loved how peaceful his mind currently was.

His body felt so warm, safe and relaxed.

He could feel 2 pairs of servos rubbing him.

One pair had sharp, dangerous claws massaging the seeker’s delicate neck and under his jaw, while the other pair are big, strong and could easily tear off the wings they were gently, carefully rubbing.

But Starscream was too happy to be paranoid or care about the possible dangers.

Especially with the medic’s smooth, silky and comforting voice praising him for working so hard and helping him forget all the bad, stressful thoughts.

When Starscream felt the assistant carry him and placing him somewhere soft and then covering him with something thin yet warm, he didn’t fight it.

Starscream just smiled sweetly at his masters with endlessly flowing crimson and black rings in his optics.

The medic smiled warmly in return, letting the hypnotic rings return to his own optics and getting closer so the sleepy seeker could get a better look at them.

“Goodnight Starscream… when you wake up, you will feel happy, refreshed and energized… and a strong urge to let us change your paintjob.”


	7. Optimus Prime

Starscream was horrified to see that Optimus Prime was at the cave’s entrance.  
Before Starscream could react, Optimus quickly pinned the seeker towards the nearest wall.

The prime sighed. “I’m sorry it came to this, Starscream, but this is the only way to get you to behave.”

Optimus slowly opened his chest to reveal the matrix, glowing rhythmically.

It was… very beautiful to look at.

The Autobot Leader’s voice was suddenly wonderful to hear. “I promise it will be over soon...”

Poor Starscream could feel his body relax and mind fading away.

The seeker could feel the matrix taking away his memories and he was powerless to stop it.

At least the process wasn’t painful.

In fact, Starscream felt oddly happy the more memories the ancient artifact took from him.

When the process was over, Starscream feel asleep in Optimus’ arms and when he wakes up, the seeker won’t remember anything about and after the war.

And Optimus can help him become a better bot.


End file.
